


burning love

by wheezyboys



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Lilo and Stitch References, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, auston matthews likes pineapple on pizza, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezyboys/pseuds/wheezyboys
Summary: Boys like Auston Matthews didn’t fall in love.Auston Matthews had a plan—a shitty one, but still a plan. Expectations kept low means a happy life with whatever hand he was dealt.He had a plan, and Mitch Marner was not anywhere on the original draft.ORAuston learns to love.





	burning love

**Author's Note:**

> hey, if u know/are anyone in the tags, just click away and save us both from the embarrassment. this is a work of fiction inspired by some late night movie watching, and the need for some fluff. 
> 
> this one's for u, soph.

Boys like Auston Matthews didn’t fall in love.    
  
Boys like Auston Matthews grew up to make money. They married beautiful wives, with long blonde hair, and tanned legs to match. They had kids, and stayed happy for a few years, until all they knew about their original family were the child support cheques signed each month, and the awkward dinners at fancy restaurants to meet the new, younger, blonder, tanner, girlfriend.    
  
Auston Matthews had a plan—a shitty one, but still a plan. Expectations kept low means a happy life with whatever hand he was dealt.    
  
He had a plan, and Mitch Marner was not anywhere on the original draft.    
  
—   
  
Mitch had come into his life in a way that could only be described as intense, passionate and unpredictable. If Auston were to describe it in any other way, he’d give an example of when Stitch first fell from outer space, laughing maniacally while Lilo prayed.    
  
Auston didn’t pray for him, and Mitch didn’t show up laughing, but he came with coffee instead that early morning, and, for a moment, Auston wished he had worn his crucifix that day.    
  
That’s where most of the Lilo and Stitch references stopped, besides the fact that Auston had almost printed Mitch his own ‘badness chart’ on multiple occasions.    
  
(He had made one on his phone once, following ‘The Bathtub Incident’, and Auston had filled the whole thing up.    
  
“Fuckin’ brutal, Matts,” Mitch had said after Auston showed him. Currently he was stomping around on every towel Auston owned, trying to sop up all the water.   
  
“You’ve been bad,” Auston replied, half distracted as he now tried to order more towels on Amazon. Or maybe a shop-vac?   
  
“Does that mean I need to be punished?” He’d asked. When Auston looked up seconds later, Mitch was still waggling his eyebrows, tongue prodding at his bottom lip like he knew what Auston was thinking.    
  
“Don’t be dumb,” Auston said, before rolling up the cuffs on his pants and getting to work to clean the mess up.    
  
He almost brought it up again later when they were sat in the living room waiting for the alarm to go off so they could grab the towels out of the dryer, and do a final clean up. Instead he bit Mitch’s bottom lip—almost hard enough to break the skin.    
  
Mitch whined, and tightened his grip on Auston’s hair.    
  
“That’s what you get for being a little shit.”    
  
Mitch had whined at that, too).   
  
Maniacal laughing aside, Mitch currently had his head on Auston’s chest, ear pressed to listen to his steady heartbeats, playing about five different games of cup pong, while he hummed.    
  
Auston would be glad to spend the rest of his life like this. Of course they’d have to move to shower, and eat, and do all those necessary things to grow, or whatever, but to come back after all that. To lay back down, curl up in Auston’s too expensive duvet, and forget the rest of the world exists… well, shit.    
  
Auston wouldn’t do a lot of things, but he would damn himself to hell for an eternity just to wake up next to those baby blues day after day.    
  
He looked back at down when he felt fingers thrumming on his stomach, and those damn eyes were staring back.    
  
“Matty, whatcha thinking about?” Mitch asked, rolling over so he was basically planking across Auston. He rested his chin on his crossed arms, and it took everything in Auston not to tell him he loved him right there.    
  
Auston licked his lips and gave a small smile to buy himself time. Mitch only smiled back.    
  
“I was wondering what you’ve been humming for the past five hours,” Auston said, but he knew. He knew the answer, and that’s what made this whole situation more ironic. The song he’d been humming was…   
  
“Burning Love,” Mitch said, pushing himself up to sit, straddling Auston’s waist. “Been on a real Elvis kick, y’know?”   
  
“And your kisses lift me high, like the sweet song of a choir, you light my morning sky,”    
  
“With morning love,” Auston finished.    
  
Mitch smiled wider, and nodded, flopping back down hard enough that Auston made and ‘oof’ noise.    
  
He shoved him off, and rolled the two of them over.    
  
Mitch, Auston swore, had cheek muscles of steel. There was no way someone could smile that much and not have an aching face by the end of the day, yet somehow, Mitch did it effortlessly.    
  
Auston was learning new things about Mitch each day, and he loved them all. Sometimes when he was sat alone, left with his thoughts, he’d think about how much he cared for his teammate, and how much he wanted the life he was living never to end.    
  
Sure, it wasn’t in the original draft, but if he learnt anything about literature from Zach, it was that the best stories are the ones that have been rewritten.    
  
(Well, it probably wasn’t that, but Zach liked to talk a lot, and sometimes Auston got distracted by Mitch’s cheekbones and only takes in half the lesson, but the statement stands).   
  
He didn’t have to bend and try to squish Mitch into the plan, instead Mitch made his own draft, and invited Auston along with a single pass of a puck.    
  
Auston was going to be happy. He was going to make money, he was going to marry his brunet boyfriend, knobby knees and all, and he was going to be happy.    
  
(He was going to have to ask Mitch to be his boyfriend—officially—first, but technicalities didn’t matter at a time like this).   
  
“Hey, Aus,” Mitch mumbled, hand finding itself re-tangled in Auston’s untamed hair. 

He gave him a look, and made a face when his stomach grumbled. Auston shook his head at the noise, letting out a breathy laugh. 

  
“Pizza?” he asked, which basically translated to ‘I love you’ at this point.   
  
“Pineapple on your half,” Mitch replied, with an easy grin, snuggling close one last time. ‘I love you, too’ is what Auston heard.    
  
If ‘Ohana’ means ‘family’, this was Auston’s Ohana, and he was never letting it go.    
  
—   
  
When the pizza arrived they moved into the den, sloppy in sweatpants on their last day off before a long roadie.    
  
Mitch flicked a couple pieces of pineapple off his slice and settled back, “what movie to you want to watch?”   
  
Auston shrugged, and tossed arm over his shoulders, pulling him closer, just because he could.    
  
“How about Lilo and Stitch?”

"Whatever you say, you sap," Mitch said, flipping through Netflix without a second thought.

Now it was Auston's turn to smile.

Yeah, he could get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh, bathtub incident??? auston matthews doesn't know why he owns a bathtub, nor does he know why mitch is in the possession of so many bath products, but somehow some innocent making out while the tub fills turns bad when they both forget the water running, and mitch never realized how far a single bubble bar would go, nevertheless, three seems like a true party. 
> 
> they end up sopping up water and bubbles til late in the night, with only a few minor incidents of mitch sliding on the tile a little too hard, and banging up his knees. 
> 
> and auston doesn't punish mitch (too hard).
> 
>  
> 
> lmk if y'all liked it!!! and thank you for reading!!!
> 
> and mitch is limited to a single lush product per bath taken.


End file.
